The WO 2007/120095 A1 discloses a sensor device with which the agglomeration of magnetic particles can be observed by determining their Brownian relaxation time in a carrier fluid. In order to avoid a time-consuming frequency sweep of the required magnetic excitation fields, it is proposed to use pulsed magnetic excitation fields. The described measurements are however complex and difficult to realize.